Suicide of Pirates
by Korinix
Summary: Das dummste was Piraten je getan haben!
1. Default Chapter

Hey Amicus! Meine aller erster Fanfic-Anfang ist geschafft (-)

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ich hab sie nicht verkokst!

_**°°°°°°Suicid of Pirats°°°°°°**_

Kapitel1 Help for terror girl 

Sicht eines neuen Charas

„ Was hab ich dir über´s konzentrieren gesagt?" sprach eine eiskalte Stimme im Klang von aufeinander prallenden Schwertern. Diese stechenden gelben Augen, die schon oft getötet haben, musterten mich scharf. „ Immer bei der Sache bleiden, ich weiß, ich weiß" meine angespannte Stimme sollte locker klingen, gelang mir aber nicht. Obwohl ich weiß wie schmerzhaft es ist das Blacksword tief im Fleisch zu spüren, kreisten meine Gedanken nur um diesen kleine Piraten der doch tatsächlich den ach so großen Mr. Zero erledigt hat. „ Sag mal, wie heißt der kleine Pirat?" Fragte meine mittlerweile erschöpfte Stimme, schließlich dauerte der Kampf schon mehrere. „ Ruffy, Monkey D. Ruffy" kam es nicht mal ein bisschen erschöft von meinem Gegner, als es auch schon geschah und sich die pechschwarze Klinge in mein Bauchfleich bohrte. „ Gut getroffen" kam es von meiner Schmerz verzerrten Stimme. „ Du bist heut nicht auf der Höhe, im Ernstfall wäre das tödlich geworden" spotte er über meine törichte Kampfweise heute. , Als wär´ das hier nicht tödlich!" maulte ich zurück. „Na dann ich verpfeif mich. Bleib cool Mihawk!" Immer mehr Blut spritzte aus der 5cm tiefen klaffenden Wunde. „ Dawn, geh zum Arzt, wenn du Festland erreichst!" „ Und was soll ich sagen, ich hab mich aus Spaß mit dem besten Schwertkämpfer der Welt angelegt?" , ich so eine zarte Blume, das kaufen die mir nie ab!" „Dawn!" sagte Mihawk verärgert. „Wenn ich nicht voher krepiere, nagut!" , Wir sehn uns" ich zwang mir ein Lächeln ab. Jetzt stieg ich in mein Boot und trieb langsam davon. Der einzige, der mich begleitete, war mein süßes Kätzchen Saien. „Monkey D. Ruffy" flüsterte ich noch, bevor mich der Schlaf überfiel.

Auf der Flying Lamb

Erzähler

„ Ach komm schon Nami, ich will doch nur eine!" nörgelte Ruffy mal wieder interessiert auf Namis Orangen starrend. „ Jetzt gib ihm doch eine Nami" das war Robin die von ihrem Buch aufsah, wie immer in ihrem Liegestuhl hockend. „ Lies weiter!" die sauere Nami funkelte scharf. „ nicht mal nen Kern, du Vielfraß!"

„Mrr" „ Sanjiiiiiiiii wann gibt´s Futter?" schrie Ruffy mal wieder vom Hunger geplagt. „ Wenns fertig ist! Hör auf alle 5 Minuten zu fragen!" „ Manno" kam´s nur vom Kaptain „Ruffy halt die Klappe ich will schlafen!" Nun meldete sich Zorro der sich in seiner Ruhe gestört fühlte. „ Andererseits, beweg dich Smutje ich hab auch Hunger!" „Ach halt die Klappe, oder du kriegst gar nichts!" „ Komm raus und sag das noch mal, Lackaffe!" „ Sehr gerne, du stinkender Faulpelz!" prausten die beiden. „ Hey, schaut mal, da schwimmt ein Boot mit einem verletzten Mädchen!" Der kleine Chopper stand an der Reling und zeigte nieder zur See. „ Waaaaasssssssssss?" kam es von allen panisch. Die anderen kamen zur Reling und sahen nun auch dieses Mädchen mit feuerroten langen Haaren und Blut getränkten Klamotten. „ Cool" fiel Ruffy dazu nur ein. „ Was ist den daran cool, du Idiot" schrie Nami und klebte im eine. „ Wir müssen sie raufholen!" sagte Chopper, sich über den Gesundheitszustand des Mädchen Sorgen machend. „ Dass kann ich am besten!" grinste Ruffy, setzte schon an, als er von allen eine Kopfnuss bezog. So war er außer Gefecht und Robin konnte sie mit ihren Flora-Flora Kräften rauf bugsieren. „ Schnell sie muss sofort ins Bett!" kommandierte Chopper, als fachmenischer Arzt. Zorro stand wie angewurzelt da und starte nur auf diese klaffende Wund und erkannte, dass es von einem Schwert stammen musste. Von einem sehr scharfen Schwert. Chopper reinigte die Wunde, und stielte die Blutung. Das Mädchen hatte hohes Fieber und lag drei Tage lang im Sterben, doch Chopper konnte sie retten. „ Puh, geschafft!" „Super Chopper" Nami klopfte ihm auf die Schulter „In ein paar Tagen geht´s ihr wieder bestens"

„ Wo bin ich?" die beiden zuckten zusammen, als sie die Stimme der Verletzten wahrnahmen.

„ Du, du bist schon wach" erstaunt fiel dem Elch die Kinnlade hinunter. „ Soviel zu deiner Theorie" Nami lächelte nur, war aber doch verwundert. „ Ehm, Hallo, ich warte nicht gern" sagte das Mädchen leicht säuerlich. „ Nun, ja du bist auf der Grandline, befindest dich auf der Flying lamb, in meinem Zimmer" „ Danke, Vielmals, aber was mach ich hier und wer seid ihr?" war die nächste Frage der Rothaarige „Ich bin Nami und der kleine ist Chopper und mit wem aber wir das Vergnügen? " „Dawn, man nennt mich Dawn" kam es nüchtern von dem Mädchen. „ Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?" „Du solltest lieber noch weiter schlafen! Deine Wunde ist schrecklich. Wer das war, hat dich wirklich ziemlich ungern" sagte der Arzt besorgniserregend. „ Wunde? Was für ne Wunde" Das Mädchen, das offensichtlich Dawn hießt, riss die Bettdecke weg und sah die abgedeckte Wunde. „ Ups" „Das ist ja wohl mehr als nur „ups", meints du nicht?" schrie Chopper der selten jemanden sah der so eine Wunde überlebt und dann nur ups sagen kann. „ Ach, halb so wild, ich leb doch noch." „ Von wegen, du hast drei Tage durch geschlafen!" meldete Nami sich. „ Drei ganze volle Tage?" mit weiten Augen starrte sie uns an. „ Wo ist mein Schwert, mein Köcher und mein Bogen und vor allem meine Katze. „ Deine Katze, die hat übels Terror gemacht, da haben wir sie in die neben Kammer geschmissen und deine anderen Sachen liegen auf dem Stuhl da drüben." „ Super, na dann machts mal gut" sagte Dawn, nam ihre Sachen und wollte gerade gehen. „ Hey, Moment, jede Bewegung könnte tödlich enden, du musst hier bleiben!" schrie Chopper

„ Ich bin zwar dankbar, aber ich war schon viel zu lange hier, ich gehe und von euch lass ich mich aufhalten. Sie marschierte aus der Tür wo sie die anderen sah, die doch stark verwundert schienen. „ Ähm, hallo schon wach?" sprach Lysop als Erster. Dawn sagte aber nichts und ging zum neben Raum. Dort befreite sie ihre Katze, die sichtlich glücklich war. „Leute, ihr müsst sie aufhalten, sie darf nicht gehen!" ertönte es aus dem Raum woraus Dawn gerade gekommen war. Dies klang für diese die betroffen war, wie ein Alarmsignal, denn sie beeilte sich sichtlich von Bord zu verschwinden. Tja doch Zorro ließ dies nicht zu… „ Wenn unser Arzt sag du sollst hier bleiben, dann bleibst du auch." Sagte Zorro bedrohlich nah mit dem Schwert an ihrer Kehle. So nah, dass jedes Zucken tödlich ausginge. „ Richte niemals ein Schwert auf mich, wenn du nicht Mihawk Dularce heißt!" prauste sie wütend und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Boden ab und warf die Füße hoch und traf damit gegen Zorros gekreuzte Schwerter. Dieser so perplex von Dawns Aussage, wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah als er sich am Boden wieder fand sein eigenes Schwert an der Kehle. „Zorrrrrrrrooooo" schrieen die anderen. „ Seit ungefähr 2 Jahren hat Schwertkämpfer, mal abgesehen von Falkenauge, das Zusammentreffen mit mir überlebt. Tja alles ändert sich mal." Sprach sie als sie von ihm abließ und das Schwert zu Boden warf. Doch als sie gehen wollte, spürte sie wie zwei Hände sie am Boden fest hielten. „ Was zum Teufel…Wer? „ Ich meine Liebe. Du bleibst da wo du bist!" Nico Robin hatte keinerlei Anstrengung sie am Boden zu behalten mit ihren Teufelskräften. „ Ach, ja bleib ich wirklich!" „Ja" rief Robin nur und fesselte ihr auch die Arme. „ Na toll, das sind die hässlichsten Blumen die ich jemals gesehen habe" in einem dermaßen Ruhigen Ton sprach die Rothaarige zu Nico Robin. „ Aber sehr praktisch" gab Robin zurück „Nur bedingt, ach Saien komm mal her." „Saien?" alle wunderten sich als ein kleines, winziges, süßes, schwarz-weißes Kätzchen angepersert kam. (ich kann doch nicht angedackelt sagen -°) Sie ging offensichtlich zu ihrem Frauchen. „Miah?" Chopper übersetzte dies und es bedeutete _Ja bitte_ „ Tu nich so" und kaum hatte Dawn dies gesagt , biss das Kätzchen in eine der beiden Handhandfesseln. Nico Robin stieß einen schmerzverzerrten Schrei aus und ließ die Gefangene reflexartig los, diese holte nun eine Art Pille aus der Tasche ihrer ¾ Hosen und schluckte sie. Dann warf sie auch Robin eine Ähnliche in den Rachen. „Was ist das?" fragten sich alle und sie „ ein von mir entwickelter Kraftstoff in Pillenform gegen Teufelskräfte" „ Jetzt aber Good bye!" „ Von wegen Good Bye." Sagte Ruffy und hielt sie mit seinem gedehnten Gummi-Arm an der Schulter auf. Als der Arm zurückschnellte und natürlich Dawn mit sich führte streckte sie ihr Knie aus und verpasste Ruffy damit eine. Vor lauter Unglück fiel dieser durch den Tritt hochkant über Bord. „Nein, Ruffy!" kreischte der Rest der Chew und Sanji sprang ohne was zu sagen hinter ihm her. „ Mensch hier kommt man nicht weg, ätzend" „ Ätzend, das nennst du ätzend, was glaubst du wie ätzend du bist, Mh!" Nami schritt auf Dawn zu und verpasste ihr eine Schelle die sich gewaschen hatte. „ Wow, ich hab eine neue Selbstbeherrschung!" nüchtern rappelte sich Dawn wieder. „ Was heißt nun schon wieder, du dumme Kuh! „ Das kann ich dir sagen," sprach die Angesprochene als sie Nami gegen die Wand drückte ," normalerweise würde ich dir mit einem Meiner Pfeile in die Brust stechen, einmal drehen und dir so dein Herz entfernen, tu ich aber nicht weiß der Geier warum" sie ließ von Nami ab. Ungefähr im gleichen Moment tauchte Sanji zusammen mit den triefnassen Ruffy auf, die beiden husteten einmal kräftig. „ die Frau ist ganz schon taff!" bekam Ruffy als erstes raus. „ Ruffy, du musst unbedingt zum Psychiater gehen, die bist nicht mehr richtig im Kopf." konnte Sanji dazu nur sagen. „ Jetzt aber wirklich, war nett mit euch" Dawn verabschiedete sich mit einer kurzen Handbewegung. „ Miau!" (warte) „Saien wir haben keine Zeit mehr!" „ Miau Mia, miauu mia mia!" ( die Zeit wirst du dir nehmen müssen) „Mia Miau miauuu miamiauu?" ( Findest du nicht, das dieser Typ da große Ähnlichkeit mit zwei Bestimmten Personen hat) „ Der eine ist Donald Duck, darf ich fragen wer der andere ist." ein Lächeln fiel ihr nicht schwer. „ Mia Miauuh!" ( Elch, solltest du es wagen dies zu übersetzen, töte ich dich) Saien wandte sich wieder seiner Herrin zu „Mia miauuhh, miiaau miauu" ( Er hat Ähnlichkeit mit Ace und Gold Rogger „Bist du jetzt total abgedreht, niemals!" „Mia, mi!" ( guck doch mal richtig hin) Dawn riss weit die Augen auf, als sie bemerkte was Ihre Katze damit meinte _du heilige Scheiße das glaub ich nicht, nimmer, das geht nicht! Oder doch? Aber Ace hat doch keinen Bruder. Warte mal er hat ihn doch mal erwähnt, wie hieß er, Ruffy?_ „ Hey, kleiner mit dem Strohhut, wie heißt du?" Ruffy setzte ein breites Grinsen auf und antwortete doch immer wieder gern „ Ich bin Monkey D. Ruffy, der zukünftige König der Piraten!" „ Und ich hab ´ne Frage, willst du unserer Bande beitreten?" „ Ruffy du kompletter Idiot!" protestierte Nami „ Sag mal bist du total behämmert? Ich habe dir eine geklebt woran du fast krepiert wärst, ich hab deinen Schwertkämpfer fast die Kehle auf geschnitten und, und du willst mich wirklich in deiner Bande haben?" „ Ja, sagte ich doch" meinte Ruffy nur. „ Ich glaub nich das deine Bande damit einverstanden wär!" „Also, ich hab nichts dagegen" „ Zorro lass die Scherze, das ist nicht witzig!" Nami schrie den Schwertkämper an als würde ihr Leben davonabhängen. „ Aber, Nami, sie doch mal Ruffy ist der Kaptain und wir müssen das was er sagt akzeptieren." Beruhigte Robin Nami „Ach, Mein Namischätzchen Robin hat recht" das war Sanjis Meinung. „ Nicht ihr zwei auch noch!" „ Dann bleibt sie wenigstens hier" sagte Chopper dankbar. „Ich, könnt heuln…" „ Komm schon Nami, bitte!" „ Ach ihr macht doch eh was ihr wollt!" „ Juhu, danke Nami!" Ruffy machte einen Luftsprung. „ Hey, hey ich hab noch nicht ja gesagt" „ Doch gerade eben" meinte Nami nun „ aber, aber.." „ kein aber du bleibst hier, wenn ich schon zustimme!" „Ihr seid echt der verrückteste Haufen der mir je unter gekommen ist!" „ Und was ist bleibst du nun" Ruffy machte erwartungsvolle Augen.

„Ja, Jaa ich bleibe!"


	2. Own Will and Hate at the Marine

Ich bin wieder daaa! Sogar mit einem weiterem Kapitel und ich wird´ mich echt

freuen, wenn ihr auch weiter lest. Beim letzten Mal hab ich was vergessen das kommt jetzt!

Disclaimer: Tja, wie keinem von uns Schreibern gehören auch mir nicht die Charaktere von One Piece. Aber Dawn und Saien sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen und deshalb mein Eigentum! Fragt mich falls ihr sie euch ausleihen wollt!

Ps. Ich wollt nur was klarstellen: Ich die kleine Schwester von Mirax3 schreibe hier die Fanfics! Also bin ich Mirax3 little sister.

Ach ja, ich danke Jadefuchs für das einzige Review zu meinem ersten Kapitel traurig

Ich hoffe das Kapitel lässt sich jetzt besser lesen!

_**Suicide of pirate **_

Kapitel 2 Own will and hate at the Marine 

„Sooo, und das ist die Speisekammer", Nami führte Dawn schon den halben Tag lang

auf dem Schiff herum und die hatte langsam die Schnauze voll. „ Nami, sind wir jetzt bald fertig?" „Noch nicht ganz… da fehlt noch unser Schlafraum!" „ Unser? Du meinst wir beide teilen uns ein Zimmer?" fragte Dawn als hätte sie nicht schon verstanden, das Nami das auch so meinte, denn das Schiff ist verdammt klein… (als wisst ihr das nicht°/°) „Nein…" „Hm"

„Robin, du und ich teilen uns ein Zimmer", verkündete Nami als wär´ das klar gewesen. … aber so klein doch nicht. „Wie groß ist denn das Zimmer?" Dawn schien etwas buff. „ Ach so an die 17m².?" „ Sag mal, ist das nicht ein klein wenig zu klein?" „ Japs, find ich auch aber es gibt keine größeren Räume, die Jungs schlafen ja auch zu 5 in einem Raum neben an!" „ Was?" „Wiederhol das doch noch mal" sagte Dawn mit einem unglaublich fiesen Grinsen. "Was geht eigentlich in deinem Kopf vor, wenn ich fragen darf?" Nami wollte das unbedingt mal erfahren. „ Bring mich einfach mal dahin!" Dawn grinste weiter. „Auf deine Verantwortung!" Nami will natürlich alle Schuld von sich ablenken (das Schiff könnte z.B. abfackeln).

Dawn betrachtete die Trennwand zwischen den Mädchen- und Jungenschlafzimmern. „ Hm, sag mal Nami war da nicht noch ein Raum frei, ich meine irgend wo weiter unten?" fragte Dawn nach ewigen Hin- und Herlaufens. „ Ehm, Ja neben der Speisekammer!" „Gut" meinte Dawn und trat mit einem gezielten Tritt die Trennwand ein. „Ahh… Jetzt bin ich mir sicher das du ´ne Klatsche hast!" schrie Nami als sie Dawn die Wand zerstören sah. „ Indirekt" gab Dawn nur als Antwort, denn schließlich wurde sie schon oft als verrückt bezeichnet.

„Was geht denn hier ab?" Zorro riss die Augen weit auf als er erkennen konnte was passiert war. „ Ihr zieht um, gleich neben die Speisekammer", Dawn Stimme klang völlig entspannt. „Wieso sollten wir?" fragte Lysop, der sich dazu gesellt hatte. Dawn warf ihm einen eiskalten Blick zu, dieser zuckte erschreckt zusammen. „Weil ich das sage!" „ Ruffy ist hier der Kaptain, hast du dass immer noch nicht kapiert?" Fragte Zorro sauer. „ Wenn du willst können wir ihn ja fragen, aber ich glaube ich kenne die Antwort schon" Dawn lächelte nur und ging voran. Ruffy saß mal wieder auf seinem Lieblingsplatz und hielt nach Land Ausschau, vergeblich. „Ruffy, sag mal dem Neuankömmling, dass wir nicht umziehen!" verlangte Zorro von dem dem Kaptain. „ Jetzt, reg dich ab, Ruffy ich wollte lediglich fragen, ob ihr neben die Speisekammer ziehen wollt" Dawn sprach in einem ruhigen Ton mit ihrem neuen nichtschwimmenkönnenden Kaptain „ Juhu, wir ziehen neben die Speisekammer!" schrie der Kaptain vergnügt. „ Rufffyyy!" Zorro war geschockt. „ Da, hast du deine Antwort", sagte Dawn weiter hin grinsend „ eigentlich hättest du die Antwort selbst erahnen müssen, mittlerweile solltest du wissen was für ein Vielfraß Ruffy doch ist..." Zitierte Dawn verächtlich „… Beobachtungsgabe ist ein Schritt zum Sieg, zum Sieg über jeden" Zorro wusste genau was sie meinte und wurde zornig. „ Ach…" sprach er nur und zog ab. _Der hat noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit vor sich, wenn er tatsächlich Mihawk besiegen will. _Dachte Dawn vor sich hin.

5 Tage nach diesem Ereignis#

„Dawny-Schatzi das Essen ist fertig" rief Sanji mit Herzchen in den Augen „Übertreib ´s nicht Blondy, ich kann so was nicht leiden!" Funkelte Dawn scharf „ Wie du wills, meine Honigblume." Sanji schaute sie immer noch verliebt an. Er hatte ein spezielles Menü (überwiegend wir die weiblichen Personen) gezaubert. Sie hatten sich alle gerade zu Tisch begeben, als das Schiff anfing zu wackeln. Draußen war das pfeifen von Kanonenkugeln zu hören.

Alle sprangen auf als feststand, dass es die Marine mal wieder auf sie abgesehen hatte. Ausgenommen von Dawn. _Wo lieg den das Problem?_ Fragte sie sich selbst. „ Du könntest ruhig helfen." Bekam sie von Nami zu hören „was ist denn los?" „ Die Marine du Blitzmerker!" gab Nami auf diese dumme Frage. „ Nein, das weiß ich, ich meinte warum ihr euch so aufregt." Dawn wirte total locker. „ eh, hallo die stellen uns unter Beschuss!" Nami konnte nicht verstehen warum sie das nicht kapierte. „Und warum haut ihr dann ab? Bekämpft die doch einfach" Dawn verstand nicht wo das Problem lag, sie haben schon soviel erlebt und fliehen vor der Marine? „ Ich kann dir das nicht länger erklären, ich muss draußen helfen." Nami verschwand aus dem Speiseraum. Dawn folgte ihr. „ Ach kommst du auch schon?" fragte Lysop der sich hinter den Mast verkrochen hat.

Dawn reagiert gar nicht. „ Ich muss mal eben unsere Freunde begrüßen gehen" mal wieder erstreckte sich ein breites Grinsen über ihrem Gesicht. „Hast du jetzt total den Verstand verloren!" Nami wurde das alles langsam zu viel. „Wenn sie will lass sie doch, Nami" , Nico Robin tauchte hinter ihr auf. „ Ja, das könnte lustig werden!" warf Ruffy ein. „ Sei du ruhig, Ruffy, wegen dir verfolgt uns die Marine überhaupt!" Nami war außer sich. „ Ich komme schon wieder, aber eine kleine Lektion braucht die Marine mal wieder, ich hab ihnen schon tausendmal gesagt, dass sie sonst Probleme mit mir kriegen, wenn sie zu viele Piraten verfolgen." Sprach Dawn etwas ärgerlich. „ Was meinst du damit schon wieder?" Nami bekam keine Antwort. Dawn ließ Saien zu einer Art geflügeltes Ungetüm mutieren und flog auf diesem in die Luft. Als sie über dem Marineschiff angekommen war sprang sie wieder ab.

„ Schönen guten Tag, wünsche ich Leutnant." Kaum hatte Dawn dies von sich gegeben, wurde sie auch schon von einer Reihe Matrosen umzingelt, die ihre Schwerter gezogen hatten. „ Du kommst doch von dem Piraten Schiff, nichtwahr?" fragte der Kaptain des Schiffes. „ Ja sicher, aber ich finde es ziemlich fies von dir diese armen Männer zu gefährden." „ Ich wird eher sagen dein Leben ist gefährdet!" Der Leutnant merkte zu diesen Zeitpunkt noch nicht das Saien sich in einen Panther verwandelt hat und einen seiner Männer das Genick brach. Alle starrten wie gebannt auf ihren Kameraden als auch sie mit Pfeilen in der Brust zu Boden gingen, ausgenommen der Leutnant. Dieser zitterte am ganzen Leib, denn er bemerkte mit wem er sich angelegt hatte.

„ Ddddu bist doch nicht etwa der Schwarze Gruß von Luzifer, Dawn oder auch Mephisto genannt?" grauenhafte Furcht klang seiner Stimme nach. „ Man kennt mich also doch, Herr Leutnant" Dawn freute sich das er endlich verstand. „ Ich würde vorschlagen, dass sie abziehen. Ich freue mich nicht über ein Wiedersehen." Saien wechselte wieder zu diesem geflügelten Monster und trug Dawn davon. Auf der Flying Lamb traf sie nur auf erstaunte Gesichter. „ Die ist echt taff", Ruffy sagte als erster was. „ ja ich kenne nicht viele die so mit der Marine umspringen können" Nico Robin war auch aus ihrer Starre erwacht. „ Hey, wollt ihr Wurzeln schlagen? Wir können jetzt weiter essen." Dawn hatte nicht vor das leckere Mahl vorzeitig zu beenden, sie konnte Sanji´s Art zwar nicht leiden, aber gut kochen konnte er.

„ Sag mal wie hast du das gemacht?" Chopper bekam ein wenig Angst vor seiner ehemaligen Patientin. „Nun ja, wie soll ich das erklären, tja die Marine hatte schon oft Probleme mit mir. Ich habe schon viele ihrer Schiffe versenkt bzw. Leute beseitig." „ Aber warum? Ich verstehe ja jeder Pirat hasst die Marine, dein Hass scheint mir doch ein bisschen extremer." Nami´s Neugier musste die Frage stellen lassen.

„Dass ist, weil..."

Fortsetzung folgt

Very sorry, aber es muss spannend bleiben! Ich freue mich jede Zeit über Review´s auch über Beschwerden. Lieber ist mir Gutes!

Hier eine Beschreibung zu Dawn!

Dawn ist ca 1,65m groß und hat brustkorblange feuerrote Haare( ihr Gehirn brennt nicht!)

Ihre amethystfarbenen Augen verwundern genau so wie ihre schwach zu erkennende Narbe am rechten Auge. Ihre Murmel trägt sie immer um den Hals auch beim Kampf. Sie schimmert leicht himmelblau. Sie trägt ein dunkellilanes, bauchfreies Top. Der Goldring der sich in der Mitte dieses befindet, hält sechs Goldkette, die zuerst nach unten hängt und dann am Rücken wieder enden. Drei auf der rechten, sowie auf der linken. Sie trägt einen gleichfarbenen Minirock und darunter eine Schwarze ¾ Hose mit einen kleinen Tasche am linken Knie. Meist hängt ein pechschwarzer Trenchcoat auf ihren Schultern, indem sich ihre Pfeile befinden. Ihre Schuhe sind matte dünne Lederschuhe, die etwas über den Knöchel reichen.

Will sie nicht erkannt werden befindet sich eine Sonnenbrille mit blasslilafarbenen Gläsern auf ihrer Nase.

Mirax little sister.


End file.
